Season Six Alternate Ending
by Tori9226
Summary: My own version of the ending of season 6. Filled in some blanks and added a few scenes. R&R, let me know what to improve. First Bones fanfic so pardon any major mistakes.  Rated T just to be safe


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BONES. I'm not that lucky.

This is based off of the last couple of shows at the end of season 6. Some of the dialogue is the same. So don't hate on me for 'copying'. :\ This is my first Bones fanfic, so give me some feedback

Bones awoke with a start. She placed a hand over her heart, as if she could calm its rapid pace. Taking in her surroundings, she remembered she was at Boot's apartment. She immediately felt better, but Vincent's final words still echoed in her mind.

'_Don't make me leave_.'

Tears formed in her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away. Careful not to make a sound, she slid off the couch and made her way to Booth's bedroom. As she opened the door, the sound of the lock catching rang loudly throughout the room. The sound woke Booth, who jumped for his gun and aimed at the door. Brennan gasped and raised her hands.

"Bones!" he exclaimed. "What's wrong? Did you hear something?"

"N-no I…"

Booth seemed to finally realize he had a gun pointed at her and he placed it back on his bedside table. It was then he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Bones…" he said her name softly.

He pushed back the covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He held out his arm and she gratefully sat down beside him. He wrapped his arm around her, lightly rubbing her arm. He placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"What's wrong Bones?" he asked.

"He kept saying, 'Don't make me leave.'"

"Bones-"

"He was looking at me and saying 'Don't make me leave.' Why would he think _I _was making him leave?"

"Bones," he said quietly, placing another kiss on her temple. "He wasn't talking to you."

"How can you prove that?"

"He was talking to God. He wasn't ready to die."

"No, Booth. He was like me – an atheist. He didn't - -believe in-"

She was cut off by Booth placing his finger over her lips.

"Fine then, he was talking to the universe. "

"Booth…that bullet was mean for you," she cried softly. "What would I have done if that was you?"

"Oh, Bones-"

"I don't know what I would do without you, Booth."

Booth hooked a finger under her chin and pulled her face up, so their eyes met. He leaned in a placed a short, soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm right here Bones," he said, and he pulled her closer. "I'm not going anywhere."

Brennan finally managed a slight smile. Booth leaned in to kiss her again, this time, more passionately. He tangled his fingers in her hair, while her hand rested on his bare chest. Booth gently pulled her back so she was lying beside him. Booth then rolled over so he was propped up on his elbows above her. He reluctantly pulled away – but his lips still brushed against hers.

"Bones – I love you, you know that right?" he whispered.

She looked at him for a moment before she answered.

"Yes. And I love you as well," she smiled.

Booth grinned then brought his lips back down to hers in a heated kiss, and soon enough they became lost in each other's love.

Booth awoke in the morning to find himself tangled up with Brennan. He smiled at the woman in his arms. 'She's finally mine.' He softly ran his fingers down her arm, letting his hand rest on her hip. He placed a soft kisses all over her neck.

"Good morning," he whispered in her ear.

"Good morning," she said.

She rolled over to face him, and placed a kiss on his lips.

"You were right Bones," Booth said with a smile.

"Well, I usually am," she said, making Booth smile a give a quiet laugh. "But what am I right about?"

"That was _quite _satisfying," Booth said seductively.

He pulled her tightly against him and caught her lips in a heated kiss. She pulled away a moment later, breathless.

"I've got to get to the lab," she said.

"No, stay here with me," Booth pleaded, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"I've got to check Leishenger's skull for more particulates; the information could lead you to Broadsky."

Booth sighed and nodded. No matter how amazing the past few hours had been – he had a job to do. Broadsky was still at large, and catching him was top priority. After placing one more passionate kiss on her lips, he reluctantly let her get up. She wrapped herself in one of Booth's white button down shirts and headed for the bathroom.

'_Damn,_' he thought. '_So beautiful._'

Brennan stared at the skull in her hands. She was already having a hard enough time focusing, and her eyes and brain were having one of their legendary arguments.

"Sweetie," Angela walked in. "You've been staring at that thing for hours. Are you trying to get that thing to talk to you?"

"I find I am having a hard time focusing," Brennan mumbled.

"Well, Vincent's death is really hard on all of us," Angela said.

"Yes," Brennan trailed off, causing Angela to give her a quizzical look.

Brennan set the skull down and looked up at Angela.

"I….I got into bed with Booth last night…"

Angela's jaw dropped.

"Why are you saying anything?" Brennan asked.

"Because…I don't wanna yell hallelujah so close to losing Vincent! Ok…wow. So…what happened after you…after you crawled into bed with Booth?"

Brennan was struggling to find the right words; she gave a small laugh. Angela's face lit up. Just then, Hodgins burst into the room.

"I got the results back on the bullet that killed Vin-" he was cut off by his wife.

"Honey, no. I'm sorry, I love you, but go tell Cam." she pointed to the door to emphasize her point.

Hodgins seemed taken aback.

"Go," Angela repeated.

He turned toward the door, but stopped and was about to say something, but was cut off once more.

"Away, " she repeated, putting a lot of stress on the word.

He hurried out the door.

"Tell. Me. Everything." Angela said.

Brennan explained the event of the previous night; how she had been crying, how Booth had held her and comforted her, then the kiss, and how they slowly began to undress each other…

"Then you guys…"

"Yes," Brennan said. "4 times actually."

Angela smiled.

"So are you two a couple now?"

"Well," Brennan seemed hesitant. "I haven't spoken to him since this morning. We agreed catching Broadsky was top priority."

Angela sighed. Typical of them to put the case first. '_She is right though, catching Broadsky is crucial_.'

Angela said goodbye to her friend and headed back to her office. She was met by a very irritated Hodgins.

"What was that about?"

"I'm sorry honey," Angela said. "Bren had just told me something big that happened last night. And I was just getting her to explain it to me. You know how hard it is to get her to talk…"

"True…but what was so huge that I couldn't be there?"

"Well, it involves Booth too…"

"Oh my god is he oka-" it finally seemed to click when he saw Angela's smile. "No. Way. They finally hooked up?"  
>Angela giggled. "Yes. Four times apparently."<p>

"Wow. That's awe-"

"Dr. Hodgins!" Brennan came running into the room. "Did you call Booth with the information on the bullet?"

"Yes, of course."

"Come with me – and get him on the phone. I've found something he needs to know."

Without further explanation, she ran out of the room. Hodgins gave Angela a quick kiss the quickly followed Brennan as he dialed Booth's number.

Hodgins tossed the phone to Brennan and she pressed send. She heard the slight click as he answered, but heard no voice.

"Booth?" she asked; she looked at Hodgins. "He's there but he's not answering."

"Maybe he can't." Hodgins said.

Hodgins took the phone, "Ok, single click yes, double click no. Is this Booth?"

_ Click._

"Are you in danger?"

_ Click._

"Are you after Broadsky?"

_ Click._

"I have information for him!" said Brennan.

Hodgins handed over the phone.

"Booth, the two bruises on the mastoid process are inflicted by two knuckles on Broadsky's right fist. Do you understand what that means?"

_ Click Click._

"Doctor Brennan, if he is playing dueling Snipers with Broadsky you gotta get to the point real fast," Hodgins explained.

"He struck the mastoid process, which is nearly 44 millimeters thick!"

"Uh yes, yes!" Hodgins took the phone. "Broadsky's right hand is broken!"

"You may have just saved my life," Booth replied quietly before hanging up the phone.

Hodgins slid his phone into his pocket.

"No we just wait?" Brennan looked hurt and worried.

"Yes," Hodgins said. "Come on, let's go find everybody else."

The next half hour seemed to drag on for years. Everybody sat in silence; worried for Booth. Finally, the silence was ended by the loud ringing of Brennan's phone. She dove for her phone, "Brennan" she answered.

"Don't let them know it me yet – keep them waiting in suspense. I got him. I love you, I'll see you soon," Booth said.

"Yes, I-I understand. Thank you."

She put her phone away and turned to everybody else. They stared at her with eager eyes.

"Booth got Broadsky."

Everybody cheered and began to pass around hugs. Angela smiled at her best friend.

Later that night, they all said their goodbyes to their beloved friend, Mr. Vincent Nigel-Murray. Brennan began to cry as the vehicle carrying his body disappeared.

"Come on," Booth said softly. "I'll take you home."

He wrapped his arm around her and led her to his truck. He held her hand as he drove.

"I find I would like to stay with you again," she said quietly. "Is that alright?"

Booth smiled, "Of course."

They stopped by her apartment so she could grab a change of clothes and a few other things before heading to Booth's apartment.

The following week flew by as the dove headfirst into another case. Brennan often stayed with Booth, but they had yet to tell anybody about their new relationship. Soon enough, Brennan sat with her friends in a hospital waiting room as Angela gave birth. Nobody really said anything; they all knew the possibility of the child being born blind. Brennan looked up when she heard a door click. Hodgins walked out with a baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Everybody, I would like you to meet my son," he said; the baby looked up at all the new faces. "Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins."

Brennan smiled. As everybody crowded around the newborn, she slid through the doors to see Angela.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey," Angela looked exhausted, but so happy at the same time.

"How was it?"

"It was wonderful," Angela sighed. "And beautiful. It was a dream."

Brennan smiled and handed her a stuffed bunny.

"Awe," Angela laughed quietly. "Look at this little guy."

"It's from Booth too."

"How are you two doing?"

"Angela – you just gave birth and you are concerned about my love life?"

She laughed, "I know, I know. But this is what best friends are for."

"Well, I do actually have something to tell you…"

"Oh?" Angela pushed herself up so she was sitting a bit more upright. "What's up?"

"I'm…pregnant."

Angela stared at Brennan in shock.

"Booth is the father?"

"Of course," Brennan laughed. "I haven't told him yet though – you are the only person I have told."

"Oh this is fantastic!" Angela exclaimed. "When are you going to tell Booth?"

"Probably when we leave here tonight. I just don't really know how to go about telling hi-"

She was cut off as Hodgins – followed by everybody else – came in to see and congratulate their best friend. Nobody stayed to long, wishing to give the new family their privacy. Booth and Brennan left together, quietly talking.

"Bones?" Booth asked, sounding concerned. "What is wrong? You are acting strange."

"I'm fine. I just…."

"What?"

"I have something to tell you, but I'm not quite sure how to approach the subject."

Booth smiled, reassuring her. "You just did. What's on your mind?"

"I'm pregnant."

Booth froze. He had a strange look on his face. Brennan began to worry she had made a mistake by telling him.

"You're the father."

She didn't have to worry long because once she stated he was the father, his look of shock morphed into that goofy smile she had come to love over the past six years.

"Really?"

"Yes, I have the test at home if you would like to see-"

She was cut off as he pulled her into a heated kiss.

"A baby!" he breathed as he pulled away.

"Yes," Brennan giggled. "I'm due in June."

Booth's smile never faded as he grabbed her coat and pulled her into another kiss. He took her hand and led her back to his apartment where they began to plan for their little bundle of joy.

-B&B-

(AN: Not my best ending, but I couldn't really think of anything else. R&R, let me know what to work on. This was my first Bones fanfic so sorry if it sucked :] )


End file.
